Harry Potter and the Cullens - Chapter 1 - Fanfiction
by Ramz Artso
Summary: Harry Potter and other Aurors travel to Forks to solve the mysterious disappearances of the local teenagers. They suspect the Cullens coven or the shape-shifters that abide there might be responsible for the missing teens.


Chapter 1

'Harry!' Ginny exclaimed from the other end of the crooked apartment we were renting together. 'Are you still wearing pyjamas?'

'Just the trousers,' I called back, perhaps a tad too apologetically, as I used my wand to flick open the round window that offered a beautiful winter view of Hogsmeade.

'Then put something on already and let's get going, bunny-boy,' she said, marching in and pecking me on the cheek. I loved it when she did that.

'Just please don't call me that in front of others, or I'll counter it with Ginny-lily.'

'You wouldn't dare!' She gave me a playful shove and checked the wristwatch her mother had given her for her last birthday. 'Now, come on! I made you some pumpkin pops and fried bacon.'

After a quick breakfast, we adjourned to the fireplace and used Floo Powder to get to The Burrow. Despite the fact that it felt like home and was second only to Hogwarts, the Weasley residence brought up a lot of unpleasant recollections in my head. The spirits of Cedric and Fred seemed to haunt the place at all times.

'Ladies first,' I said, proffering her a mortar full of sparkles.

'How nice of you, Harry! Wish you were always this well-mannered.'

'I am, am I not?'

But she was gone with a teasing grin and a brilliant burst of green flames before providing me with an answer. I followed suit, and materialized right in The Burrow seconds later. Looking around the place, I felt a strong sense of melancholy as my searching eyes ran into George, who, ironically enough, sat on the very same couch that he had occupied on the day he had nearly died.

Experiencing a throwback, I recalled everyone's ashen faces and his bleeding ear, thus reminded, for the umpteenth time, that Fred would never be with us again, that George would never be the same person he used to be – for his other half was forever gone. And last but not least, I was reminded of all those we had lost: Fred, Cedric, Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, Dobby, Professor Snape, my parents, Nymphadora and Remus, as well as so many others. They were gone, but their names lived on in my heart and the hearts of the others for eternity.

'Oh, finally you're here!' Angelina Johnson spoke up cheerfully as her gaze came to rest on me.

'Honestly, Harry, you call yourself Head of the Auror Office?' her boyfriend said next.

'Hello, guys. Is everyone already here?'

'Don't worry about it. The Minister has only been waiting for about half an hour,' George continued sarcastically. He tried to come off as humorous more often than not, but the scar was always visible, just the same. Not the one on his ear, no. That was hidden by a curtain of red hair, but rather the one that burned in his soul, and which had been placed there by the explosion of the wall that had taken his brother's life.

'For the love of God, finally you're here, Harry,' Neville exclaimed, holding hands with Hannah Abbott, who greeted me with a quick wave as I walked in.

'Sorry, everyone, I just–'

'Went to bed too late,' Ginny finished for me.

'Yes, I was reading up on all the reports our agents have been bringing in,' I explained, shaking hands with Kingsley Schacklebolt, the sitting Minister of Magic. 'I have to tell you, Minister, things aren't looking too good.'

'It can't be worse than we thought,' he insisted, thanking Mrs. Weasley as she handed him a cup of steaming, freshly brewed tea.

'I'm afraid it is. Rebecca Hillson is the third person to go missing this week,' I went on, immediately grabbing every present Auror's attention. 'First one was Robert Bush, second Emily Everett and now the Hillson girl – and all of them in Forks.'

'Forks? Never heard of it,' Malfoy chimed in, looking as pale as ever. Despite our shady past, he worked for the agency now.

'It's a small city in Washington,' Hermione informed him, not without a note of hidden distaste in her voice. 'Clallam County, Washington, United States, to be precise.'

The look on Draco's face suggested he wanted to call her something on the order of mudblood, but the days of such hateful insults were over, so he opted to remain quiet instead.

'Yes, that's also where the Cullens reside.'

'The Cullens?' It was Ron's turn to prove himself a poor listener.

'Honestly, guys, do you ever listen when I brief you in?' I sighed in frustration. 'They are one of the vampire covens that we're keeping an eye on.'

'Don't those – what're they called – Volturi guys control all the vampires?'

'They are supposed to, in accordance with our agreement at least.' I said hi to Mr. Weasley as he walked in looking for his wand. 'That said, it appears that they are not so eager to interfere when it comes to the Cullen clan.'

'Why is that?' Angelina asked, tenderly stroking George's hand.

'Well, it seems that they are quite powerful as a family, if you will. But, more importantly, they have a pack of shape-shifters on their side.'

'So they have Animagi for friends?' George chimed in.

'No, in fact they know nothing about the Animagi,' Kingsley explained to him. 'They're just like muggles in that sense. The shape-shifters aren't sorcerers and therefore can't control they're phasing. They give in to anger and emotion.'

'And if our reports are correct, then one of these groups, either the vampires or the shape-shifters, is involved in the missing people story.' I tried no to look at Ginny as I talked, as her rare beauty was always a distraction. 'That's why I've called everyone in today. Every present agent will have to pause whatever they're doing and accompany me on my trip to Forks. If we don't step in now and put an end to these disappearances, then there's no knowing what the vampires in our own towns will get up to.' I looked at the acting Minister of Magic with an inquiring stare. 'Do we have you permission to go through with this?'

He stayed quiet for a while, arms folded as his mind drowned in thought. 'Very well, Harry. Sort out this mess, but stay away from the scrutiny of the public eye. In the meanwhile, I will assign new agents to the cases that you're shelving. Do keep me updated.' He got up, fixed his blue hat and added, 'Thank you for the tea, Molly. Arthur, did you find that wand of yours? We have to get back to the Ministry. Time is ticking.'


End file.
